


fanart for Moon Dust On Your Lips

by veebees



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veebees/pseuds/veebees
Summary: the fanart forsaekokato'sstory, Moon Dust On Your Lips, for the 2019 dcubb!





	fanart for Moon Dust On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekokato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/gifts).

> ♫ two bros ♫ chillin in an escape pod ♫ 0 feet apart because they ARE gay


End file.
